1. Field
The present disclosure relates to resource management of memory using information regarding the physical state of the memory device(s), and, more specifically, to attempting to reduce the heat dissipation of a memory device by managing the contents of the memory device.
2. Background Information
Currently most electrical devices generate heat during operation. Memory devices generate heat when data is read from or written to the device. Typically the heat generated by such accesses is minimal. Usually, the data stored in each memory element is accessed so infrequently that any generated heat has the opportunity to dissipate before the next access generates additional heat. However, when a particular memory element is accessed frequently, the generated heat may build-up and become noticeable. This heat build-up may then cause undesirable effects.
Typically in modern processing systems very little thought is given to the heat generated and dissipated by the system memory devices. If any technique is used to manage the heat generated by these devices, if often occurs in one of two ways.
In one known technique, a heat sink or heat spreader is attached to the memory device. The heat spreader is typically a piece of metal or other thermally conductive material that facilitates the transfer of heat from the memory element to the ambient environment, typically air or fluid, if water-cooled. In some cases a fan or pump may be employed to provide circulation of the ambient environment.
In another technique, thermal monitoring may be used to determine when the memory element is overheating, or has otherwise reached a thermal limit. Upon reaching this limit, a system may typically throttle memory access, which decreases performance.